


Sugar

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [23]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Pour some sugar on meby Def Leppard





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> [Pour some sugar on me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaG8faaFUMM) by Def Leppard

It had been a surprise invitation but that didn’t mean anyone had to think about going. Noah and Danny had been on regular contact after the concert and Noah had said it was completely logical to include the other band for his birthday party.

What they wouldn’t have expected was the Karaoke machine. Live music, yes, because Noah’s band was there of course, and Russ and the others had their acoustic instruments too, but Karaoke hadn’t been on the radar.

Not that it stopped Russell from trying, of course. He was a musician and singer and a performer, so after watching a few people making more or less colossal asses out of themselves, to everyone’s – and their own – amusement, he rolled his shoulders and took the microphone.

He exchanged a few words with the guy who was running the thing, and got into position with a grin.

With the intro chords of Pour some sugar on me he started swinging his hips, and let his plaid shirt slowly slide down his arms and back, then kicked it into the audience.

His eyes were on Danny. Danny’s eyes were on him. Fiercely.

It wasn’t that Russell changed the lyrics. He changed a single word, here and there. Most people didn’t even react, probably didn’t even realise what Russell was doing.

But it was clear what Danny was thinking when Russell replaced the word ‘woman’ with another.

_“Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on,_   
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone,_   
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp,_   
_Demolition drummer, can I be your man?”_

Emma whistled, and Matt and Beth doubled over with laughter. Danny was staring at Russell who was dancing in front of the speaker, in his tight, ripped jeans and an almost translucent white T-shirt.

Russell was having the time of his life, quite obviously. He hadn’t even been sure himself at first if it would be a good idea, and had needed a few beers to get into the mood to try.

_“Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light,_   
_Television lover, baby, go all night,_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet,_   
_Little mister innocent sugar me, yeah!”_

Maybe it had been a beer too much, because the way he danced now was just hardly passing G-rating. Danny’s eyes were glued to Russell’s body, and he took a deep, heavy breath through his nose every time Russell looked at him. And he did that every time he changed the word to re-gender the song.

_“So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up!_   
_Break the bubble, break it up!”_

Russell did a 360 degree spin, making his hair fly.

_“Pour some sugar on me!"_   
_Ooh, in the name of love!_   
_Pour some sugar on me!_   
_C'mon, fire me up!_   
_Pour your sugar on me!_   
_I can't get enough!”_

He gave Danny a dark come-hither look and licked his lips.

_“I'm hot, sticky sweet_   
_From my head to my feet, yeah...”_

Danny slowly crossed his arms.

_“Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_   
_Crazy little drummer in a one man show,_   
_Mirror queen, mannequine, rhythm of love,_   
_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up!_   
_Loosen up!”_

_“You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, ease a little more,_   
_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door,_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet,_   
_Little mister innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah!_   
_Give a little more!”_

“Aren’t you glad you’re wearing leather trousers,” Emma muttered into Danny’s ear.  
“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Danny gave back without taking his eyes off Russell.

_“Take a bottle, shake it up!_   
_Break the bubble, break it up!_   
_Pour some sugar on me!_   
_Ooh, in the name of love!_   
_Pour some sugar on me!_   
_C'mon, fire me up!_   
_Pour your sugar on me!_   
_I can't get enough!”_

Russell spun around again and that move right there he did with his hips was sure as fuck no longer G-rated.

_“I'm hot, sticky sweet,_   
_From my head to my feet, yeah!”_

It was quite obvious by now that the room and all the other people began to vanish into the background and out of Russell consciousness, because his eyes were only on Danny.

_“You got the peaches, I got the cream,_   
_Sweet to taste, saccharine!_   
_Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet,_   
_From my head, my head, to my feet!”_

Danny’s eyes were glued to Russell, and he was gritting his teeth.

_“Do you take sugar? One lump or two?”_

Russell winked.

“I am so going to get you for this,” Danny muttered under his breath.

_“Take a bottle, shake it up!_   
_Break the bubble, break it up!”_

_“Pour some sugar on me!_   
_Ooh, in the name of love!_   
_Pour some sugar on me!_   
_C'mon fire me up!_   
_Pour your sugar on me!_   
_Oh, I can't get enough!”_

_“Pour some sugar on me!_   
_Oh, in the name of love!_   
_Pour some sugar on me!_   
_Get it, come get it!_   
_Pour your sugar on me!_   
_Pour some sugar on me!_   
_Yeah! Sugar me!”_

The room erupted into howls and whistles and cheers and clapping. Russell was just at home on any stage, no matter what kind, and he was flushed, his eyes glowing, and he waved at his audience as he handed the microphone back. He picked up his shirt on his way back to Danny and the others, and was grinning from ear to ear.

Danny still had his arms crossed and his eyes were almost black.

“You okay?” Russell’s smile dimmed a little, and Danny’s eyes immediately softened.  
But not much. “I get you for that, Russell Johnson.”

They looked at each other, Russell with a smug little smile and Danny with a death glare that only Russell knew how to interpret, which was why he was still smiling.

“GET A ROOM!” Craig hollered.

Both Russ and Danny flipped him off, but prompted neither of them would have denied that a room might be cool, right now.

In the end, Danny got him, good and proper. Because during the next practise session in their studio, Danny gave it 180 percent. He played like a madman, with flying hair, and at one point, even had to continue playing with his shirt off.

Which, of course, caused Russell’s mind to be all over the place, and his complete focus was out of the window. He was the butt end of every joke that afternoon.

“I hope you are happy,” Russell muttered without looking at Danny on their way home in the car.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Danny said brightly and pulled into the parking garage.  
“Asshole.”  
Danny snorted. “Is that a promise?”

Russell seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then he sneaked a hand across Danny’s thigh. “Maybe?”  
“Russ, let me park first. We can’t afford being charged, these other cars are worth ten times ours at least.”

Russell withdrew his hand and snickered. “Last one to get naked has to give head.”  
Danny killed the engine, turned his head, and looked at Russell with raised eyebrows. “It is on.”


End file.
